errorhunt_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremiah Zelensky
Jeremiah Zelensky, also known as The Devil, is one of the main antagonists and is a serial killer, terrorist, criminal mastermind, cult leader and is considered the embodiment of evil. Personality On the surface, Jeremiah is a well-mannered, charismatic and compassionate young man. He possesses a myriad of favorable traits and can easily overwhelm individuals with his seemingly flawless nature. This makes it easy for him to make new allies and manipulate them into doing various deeds for him. With such skill in creating this facade of perfection and pureness, Jeremiah can hide his true motive with ease. Within this contrived exterior, however, Jeremiah callously delivers destruction and suffering to those who happen to fall prey to his schemes. He shows psychopathic tendencies, even as a child, as most of his murders both in his adulthood and childhood have been premeditated and calculated. Many of Jeremiah's beliefs run consistent with nihilism, as he does not see any meaning in life. Jeremiah also has a tendency to make his victims experience the worst possible loss and suffering rather than actually killing them himself; this experience often leads to the victims taking their own lives. The root of Jeremiah's actions are unknown and is often questioned by others; some believe it is because Jeremiah is motivated by vengeance and anger, while others believe Jeremiah is the embodiment of evil itself. Some people see Jeremiah as the Devil or a monster rather than a human, believing that he is not of this world. Biography Early Life Skills and Abilities Jeremiah possesses genius-level intelligence and he is capable of perfectly memorizing anything. He is prodigiously brilliant in whatever he studies and has the natural aptitude for attaining new talents; picking up complicated skills quickly and retaining them. He has a flawless intuitive understanding of mathematics, economics, trade, business, politics, management, and leadership. Jeremiah is often described as "beautiful" by many people as he is physically and genetically perfect, possessing a monstrous charisma and an inhuman prowess for manipulation. He is highly proficient for analysis and deduction, especially when it comes to the human psyche, and can instantly gain direct access to people's cores, hitting their weak spots, acknowledging their worth, and figuring out their mental processes, and manipulate them easily thereafter. He possesses innate understanding and knowledge of psychology, understanding how the mind works to the smallest details.This allows Jeremiah to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. He can use it for various purposes, often changing the perception of behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, even abusive tactics. He could use it to help those with mental or emotional problems, but instead he uses it to manipulate others into doing his bidding, even driving some to acts of murder or suicide. What he is especially good is unlocking the darkness in other people, bringing out their inner demons and making them accept them like he has. He does not feel fear, guilt, regret, loneliness or pain. Jeremiah leaves such a strong impression on people that he is able to convince legions to do whatever he wants, such as commit murder, play suicide games, or do other monstrous things after just a single encounter. By nature Jeremiah is incredibly persuasive and charming, able to bring anyone to understand and feel for his viewpoint, even large audiences. Aside from possessing genius-level intellect and being extremely manipulative, Jeremiah has proficiency with guns and other firearms, even being able to shoot and kill victims without looking at them. He also has a high tolerance for pain, such as showing no or only slight signs for pain when being ruthlessly beaten repeatedly, stabbed and shot. Killed Victims Relationships Jerel Zalensky Christian Hoffman Wilhelm Becker Rebecca Chan Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Test Subjects Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:The Devil's Legion